gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Mer Creature
The Mer Creatures were aquatic primates from the future that resembled seal-like apes. Characteristics Mer Creatures were around 4.5 metres long and 2 metres tall, with a large, seal/walrus-like tail for swimming, and a primate-like face and torso, seal-like tusks, and large fins in place of hands on their arms. The Mer's skin was dark grey in colour with a lighter underbelly. Most Mer had green down their backs, others just had the dark grey, and the MerQueen's back was covered in red. The Mer appeared to have weak skulls, as Connor Temple andLucien Hope were able to kill Mer Creatures, or at least knock them out, by dropping large rocks on their heads. (Episode 2.4) Despite this, one Mer Creature was seen to ram its head against a door in Oliver Leek's Creature Prison with no apparent damage done to it. Mer Creatures, as with seals, apparently ate fish, as the Mer in the Creature Prison were given fish to eat. (Episode 2.7) Mer Creatures were also known to shed large pieces of their skin and simply shrub it off, in a similar manner to seals and walruses. The Mer seemed intelligent; locking up their human prisoners in a sewer, which acted like a pantry. Mer seemed to have a society ruled by one large "MerQueen", with the other, much smaller animals acting as her subordinates. The MerQueen displayed similarities to elephant seals, as she (perhaps accidentally) crushed other Mer while trying to get to her enemies. The elephant seal, a type of huge amphibious sea mammal, would do this when fighting rivals for mating. The Mer did not at any point kill any of their supposed victims, showing this may have been a way of keeping their prey fresh to eat in harder times. At one point, the MerQueen tried to grab Abby Maitland, although Abby must have escaped through the Anomaly. When she was found, she was not near the MerQueen, and was unharmed. Only when the team tried to rescue her did the MerQueen react aggressively by charging at the team. History Several Mer Creatures came through an Anomaly from a shoreline in theirfuture home, into a London warehouse in the present. The Anomaly then closed behind the Mer seconds afterwards. Some of the Mer Creatures travelled through the warehouse's pipes into a canal in the Isle of Dogs. The Mer also made a base in the warehouse, which had partially flooded. The Mer Creatures captured Lucien Hope through a drain, then later Abby Maitland in a canal when Nick Cutter tried to draw the Mer out with a recording of their song. The Mer took both Abby and Lucien back to the warehouse and kept them in a flooded tank. When Cutter, Connor Temple and Stephen Hart discovered the Mer's lair in the warehouse, they freed Lucien, and the Mer Creatures launched an attack before Stephen gunned most of them down. Abby, meanwhile, was taken by the MerQueen back into the future when the Anomaly reopened, causing the team to go through after her. home in the future, when Abby tried to escape the MerQueen with Connor's help, the MerQueen and several other Mer Creatures launched an attack. However, Connor managed to kill (or knock unconscious) one Mer Creature by dropping a rock on its head, the others were brushed aside and possibly killed by the MerQueen, and the MerQueen itself was gunned down by Cutter and Stephen. Two Mer Creatures were captured by Oliver Leek and kept captive in hisCreature Prison as part of Leek's creature army. They escaped along with the other creatures when a computer virus disabled the security system, and tried to escape the bunker. The Mer returned to the cage room when they heard the siren for food, and were locked inside with Stephen. The Mer Creatures were presumably killed when the trapped creatures turned on and destroyed each other. Fanon Info Goji Island Timeline * Mer Creatures live on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Primeval Monsters Category:Villains